PDKT! Antar Calon Saudara
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Tiga minggu berlalu, Aster dan Seto masih melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Sequel PDKT! Sambil Belajar.


_**Story By: Razen.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**_

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Punya kakak laki-laki itu ada enaknya, ada gak enaknya. Sekuel dari PDKT! Sambil Belajar.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Antar Calon Saudara  
**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tiga minggu.

Iya, tiga rius, tiga minggu.

Menurut perjanjian antara kedua orang bermarga Kaiba dan Phoenix ini, batas waktu dihanya sampai ujian susulan diadakan kembali.

Namun, faktanya kegiatan belajar-mengajar itu tetap dilanjutkan hingga mencapai waktu tiga pekan. Bahkan mata pelajaran yang dipelajari ditambah. Tak hanya satu mata pelajaran, bidang hitung menghitung, bahasa dan ejaan yang disempurnakan, sosialitas, hingga sains pun dipelajari. Satu materi dalam satu mapel untuk satu hari.

Yang lucu, baik di antara keduanya seperti tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Seolah-olah sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan mengalir begitu saja.

Seto tetap menunggu di kedai minuman depan begitu pekerjaannya selesai, dan Aster pun akan menjemputnya setelah pulang dari tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Pulang bersama menuju rumah Aster berjalan kaki sambil mengobrol serta menikmati minuman dingin. Lalu belajar hingga mencapai pukul sembilan malam.

Kecuali di akhir pekan.

Pada akhir pekan, masing-masing istirahat. Salah satunya sibuk mengurusi tetangganya yang entah mengapa semakin bawel begitu mengenal sosok guru baru.

Hari ini pun sama. Seperti biasa, Aster kembali belajar dengan diajari oleh Seto. Mengulang kembali pelajaran, juga mendapat penjelasan tambahan.

"Kak Seto enak dalam mengajar. Mudah dimengerti," komentar Aster sembari menandai bagian inti dalam bukunya dengan spidol biru.

"Oh, ya?" Seto meneguk lagi kopi susu yang dibuatkan Aster. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Temanku yang lebih pintar dariku pernah mencoba menerangkan. Tetap saja aku tidak paham," tambah Aster, tangannya terangkat ke atas merenggangkan tubuh yang pegal.

Seto tersenyum kecil, "Orang bilang kamu harus paham tiga kali lebih baik apa bila hendak mengajarkan sesuatu pada orang lain. Semakin kamu memahaminya, semakin mudah untuk menjelaskannya."

Hoo, Aster membeo. Pantas meski cerdas, belum tentu bisa mengajar. Tehnik memahami dan mengajari itu berbeda, ya ...

"Kebanyakan guru suka menggunakan cara yang pernah dipelajarinya di masa lalu. Itu tidak bagus."

Hah? Aster berkedip-kedip. "Tidak bagus? Apa maksudnya?"

Seto melanjutkan, "dengan kata lain, membanding-bandingkan muridnya dengan masa ketika guru tersebut masih menjadi murid. Itu tidak bagus. Perkembangan zaman tentu saja berbeda dengan sekarang. Manusia berkembang sesuai zaman, tidak bisa disamakan dengan zaman dulu."

Kepala perak dianggukkan, tanda mengerti. Jeda beberapa saat, mencoba memahami lebih jelas akan perumpamaan yang dimaksud oleh yang lebih tua.

Tunggu, hal ini membuat satu pertanyaan tercipta.

"Kak Seto." Aster menurunkan tangannya. "Kenapa Kak Seto tak jadi guru saja? Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, harusnya mudah saja, 'kan?" Aster jadi kepo, penasaran.

Pertanyaan tersebut tidak langsung dijawab. Seto menghabiskan minumannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kurasa karena ..." Seto berkata lambat-lambat. Matanya dipejamkan. Mungkin karena sedang memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

Aster diam, setia menunggu.

"Aku mager."

Hah?

Jawaban yang singkat sekali. Tapi rasanya kepala Aster tidak mau menerimanya.

"Mager bagaimana?!" Aster nyaris menggebrak meja.

"Sekali pun kamu menyebutnya ini suatu bakat, maka kamu akan menganggapnya demikian. Kebanyakan orang berpendapat bahwa yang namanya bakat tidak boleh dipendam. Bagiku, orang berakal sehat memilih untuk menyimpan bakatnya."

"Apa maksudnya itu ...?" Aster sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Pada dasarnya, seseorang benar-benar ingin mengajar karena dua hal." Cangkir kosong ditaruh di atas meja. "Ingin mewariskan kegagalannya, atau mewariskan keberhasilannya."

Mata Seto dibuka. "Di samping semua itu, satu pernyataan mendasar untuk jawaban _mengapa_ adalah karena **ingin**."

Mata Aster menerawang. Sedikit-sedikit, ia mulai paham akan penjelasan Seto. Di satu sisi, Aster agak takjub melihat perubahan ekspresi Seto. Biasanya wajah Seto tampak dingin, kali ini ada sedikit perubahan. Mungkinkah Seto merenungi ucapannya sendiri?

"Tidakkah itu terkesan menghina, Kak Seto?" sela Aster. Seto meliriknya.

"Maksudku ..., kesannya seperti menyindir."

Pria berambut cokelat terkekeh geli. "Itu tergantung dari sudut pandang mana kamu melihat. Yang namanya sudut pandang, tak hanya satu. Hak kamu mau menganggapnya bagaimana, kewajibanmu untuk menghargai _keinginan_ ku."

"Hee ... Memusingkan ..."

"Kamu masih muda. Pelajari saja apa yang dibutuhkan. Hal semacam itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dipahami semudah pelajaran sekolah biasa."

"Bhuuu~"

Klap!

Tidak bisa melihat.

Wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa mendadak listrik padam? Masa iya PLN ngambek tak pernah disumpahi lagi? Ini sudah malam, lho. Gelap, oi, gelap.

"Sialan. Kenapa listrik bisa padam?"

"Dari berita yang tayang tadi pagi hari ini, katanya ada perbaikan mesin. Jadi dilakukan pemadaman listrik bergantian."

Oh, begitu.

Tetapi kenapa tak tahu waktu sekali? Ih.

"Ditunggu saja. Nanti juga menyala," tutur Seto kalem.

"Uh ..., menyebalkan." Aster mengerucutkan bibirnya walau tak bisa dilihat Seto.

Hening melanda.

Baik Seto mau pun Aster tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tetapi sepertinya sebagian kecil dari pikiran mereka bermaksud mengutuki PLN.

BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

Setan bandel menggetarkan jiwa.

Tahu-tahu Aster berpindah tempat. Tak lagi di lantai. Naik ke pangkuan. Tangan dilingkarkan. Serius, itu refleks. Refleks terkejut. Bukan nyari kesempatan. Ciyus, deh.

"Aster?" Yang dipeluk berkedip dalam kegelapan.

"Eh? Maaf! Akan kulep—"

"Kamu takut, ya?"

"Nggak! Aku cuma kaget! Serius! Cuma kaget! Lagian suara apa coba barusan?!"

Meoooong~~

"Oh ..., kucing."

Patt!

Listrik nyala lagi.

Posisi mereka tidaklah bagus dilihat para seme jomblo. Tetapi menyegarkan mata para fujodanshi. Ini ciyus, lho. Nggak bohong.

Aster mengalungkan tangannya di leher Seto. Duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah pucat, beneran terkejut dan takut lantaran setan mungil yang ternyata berupa kucing mendebarkan hati. Untung Aster tidak punya kebiasaan menjerit histeris ala wanita lebay. Seto menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan agar tidak jatuh, satu lagi dilingkarkan di pinggang Aster untuk menahan tubuh mungil tersebut.

"E-eh? M-maaf, Kak!" Aster buru-buru melepaskan diri dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Wajahnya memerah karena malu akan tingkah memalukannya sendiri.

Menyebalkannya, Seto malah tertawa.

"J-jangan tertawa!"

"Ahaha~! Kamu ini mirip sekali dengan adikku." Seto tertawa renyah dengan mata tertutup.

Aster menundukkan kepala. Sungguh ia malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertindak demikian cuma karena terkejut? Terkutuklah kucing nakal yang membuat jantungnya spontan berdegup, kaget setengah mati dikira ada geledek.

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan adikmu!" Aster protes. Tak suka disamakan.

"Tidak mau? Kamu tidak mau kuanggap adik?"

"Hah?" Aster mendongak. Matanya membulat sempurna. Bengong ceritanya.

Seto membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Iya, adik. Apa aku tak boleh menganggapmu sebagai adikku? Tingkahmu lucu sekali."

Kesannya kok tampak menghina, ya? Aster jadi jengkel sendiri.

"Hoh, boleh. Aku jadi kasihan dengan adik Kak Seto. Pasti menyebalkan punya kakak yang suka menertawakan adiknya."

"Tepat sekali. Adikku memang suka sekali protes dan balas meledek. Seperti kamu."

Telapak tangan singgah di mahkota perak. Bergerak mengelusnya. Desiran aneh menerobos masuk dalam diri Aster. Mendorong sensasi yang terasa menyenangkan dalam hati.

Apa ini rasanya punya kakak?

"Oh, sudah jam segini? Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang." Seto tak sengaja melihat jarum jam pada arloji bergambar naga biru di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, sudah mau pulang, Kakakku Sayang? Nggak mau menemani adiknya?" ledek Aster.

"Nggak. Kesenangan nanti adikku," timpal Seto, jemarinya menyentil kening Aster.

"Sakit! Ih! Kak Seto!" Aster memukuli pelan bahu Seto layaknya anak-anak. Membuat Seto sekali lagi tertawa geli.

Tak lama kemudian, Aster mengantar Seto hingga ke depan pintu rumah. Masih dengan aksi ledekan kecil dan kebiasaan baru Seto menyentil kening Aster.

"Baik-baik di rumah. Pasti malam ini bergadang lagi," pesan Seto sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Bhuuu~ suka-suka aku, 'kan?" sanggah Aster tak peduli.

Mengaduh lagi saat Seto menyentil keningnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum berjalan pergi keluar dari rumah kediaman Phoenix.

Meninggalkan Aster yang cemberut seraya menyentuh dahinya yang agak memerah bekas disentil beberapa kali oleh Seto.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di tepi wajah Aster, beserta kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Aster kini punya kakak.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Irinya. Apalah saya yang gak pernah dihiraukan kakak kandung dan selalu jadi bahan hinaan kakak angkat. Saya sebagai adik, merasa bangga bisa meledeki mereka berdua.


End file.
